The Lady and the Commander
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: Commander William Adama is assigned the task of sailing King Richard's cousin, Lady Laura, to Kobol Island. A/U obviously!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry, this is an unfinished fic. There are 12 chapters, plus a few 'companion' pieces to it, however, and I don't think it being unfinished has worried too many other readers just yet. I will need to get back to it soon! Hope you enjoy this bit of crazy fun!**

Commander William Adama stood proudly observing his crew making preparations for the next morning's launch. He let himself enjoy the general activity of the decks below him as everyone diligently carried out their designated duties. He was relieved today was their final day in dry dock. He was eager to depart.

His life here in Caprica City had become an empty one. Here he had one son dead and buried in the ground whilst his other laid the blame upon his feet and, as such, had become so filled with bitterness towards him that he found he had no choice but to seek distance from the boy. His wife was one in name only. He still provided her with a wealth of cubits every shore leave, which she promptly squandered on her weakness for ambrosia and her other medications she insisted were necessary.

He now considered _Galactica_ to truly be his home. She was not the flashiest ship in the fleet. There were even rumours that the admiralty was contemplating decommissioning her. He acknowledged that, given his age, this would be his last command. He had found, however, that this suited him just fine.

"Admiral on board," he heard a shout from below.

He looked down to see his old friend Admiral Nagala coming up the ramp towards him.

After their salutations, Nagala came straight to the point: "Your new orders are to ensure the safe passage of a group of civilians to Kobol."

"Kobol? I always believed that Kobol's location was unknown," he said.

"One of the passengers is a doctor of science. He has calculated the location and should be able to guide you there. Once you arrive at Kobol, one of the other passengers will then inform you of your next destination. She will give you the orders and you will obey. Is this clear, Commander?"

"A woman?" he asked in shock. "You wish me to obey orders from a woman?"

"That is correct. Lady Laura will not know the new destination until she has studied a map on Kobol."

"Lady Laura?"

"Yes. Lady Laura is the Queen's cousin. She has the full details of your mission. She has ensured me that she will defer to you on all military decisions but ultimately you need to respect her position within the royal family. You should consider her as a direct representative of King Richard and follow her commands accordingly. Her party will board tonight. Ensure they have guest quarters available. I cannot impress upon you how important this assignment is. I would suggest the need for secrecy is paramount. Trust no one."

"Yes, Admiral," he said uneasily.

"Oh, and Commander, I will deny all knowledge of this assignment to my superiors under interrogation."

With this final chilling reveal, the Admiral turned on his heel and departed.

0.0.0

"Are you sure the Admiral was not talking in jest?"

"No, Mr Tigh, I am quite certain he was serious," he said as his first officer looked upon him in scepticism.

"We are to receive orders from a woman?" the man asked as he took a large swig of dark rum. "Do not get me wrong, I love women, I just cannot imagine one having the sense to make any reasonable judgements."

"Maybe you have not been consorting with the correct women. I am sure there must be members of the fairer sex that have qualities equalling that of males. In fact, I would quite adamantly say there must be some women alive that are superior in intellect to a great many men I am acquainted with."

"Well not the ones we chose to wed."

"No," he chuckled, "unfortunately, Mr Tigh, of that you are without doubt correct."

0.0.0

He was completing his daily logs when a knock on his cabin door interrupted him.

"Come!" he barked as the door opened to reveal his first officer.

"Commander, the group we are transporting has arrived. Lady Laura Roslin wishes to speak to you."

"Tonight?" he asked, checking his timepiece.

"Yes, Commander, if you do not mind," came a low feminine voice from his doorway.

The woman then stepped over the threshold to enter his room. She was attired in travelling clothes, her features hidden beneath a cape.

"Thank you, Mr Tigh. Can you please ensure the remainder of Lady Laura's party are shown to their quarters?" he said, effectively dismissing the man.

"Would you like some refreshment after your journey?" he asked, gesturing towards the drinks cart in the corner of his room.

"I have only come a few miles, Commander, I think I shall be able to able to survive until the morning," she said in a manner that led him to believe she was not one to partake in idle chatter.

"Well, ma'am, what business did you wish to raise with me that could also not wait until morning?" he asked.

As he spoke she removed the dark cape from her body and folded it over her arm. He stood transfixed as a wave of auburn tresses cascaded from beneath the hood, scattering around her face in a decidedly haphazard fashion. He was so unaccustomed to observing a lady's hair flowing freely in such an untamed manner that he forced himself to school his features and hide his fascination.

He distracted himself by studying her face, only to find it contained several features that also appealed to his senses. There was a set of clear grey eyes which sparkled with intelligence even in this light, a strong determined chin that was currently raised in the air, cheekbones that were high and sculptured, and a lush set of lips that he all too easily could imagine himself plummeting.

He let his eyes wander down to her body where he observed full bosoms that were straining to escape the constraints of their bodice. The lower part of her body lay hidden beneath the swirls of material falling from her waist. He imagined himself lifting the skirts to discover what delights lay hidden beneath. He shook his head to clear his wandering thoughts. She was not after all the type of woman he usually befriended for sexual release. She was a lady and if he had not been informed she was the Queen's cousin, he still would have known from her elegant stance that she was of an aristocratic bloodline.

"I just wished to ensure that you were fully aware of the obligations that you are required to fulfil in the name of King Richard."

"Which obligations do you refer to madam?" he asked.

"That my instructions will be carried out without hesitation or question," she said impudently.

"No," he simply said.

"Excuse me?" she said in a sharp tone.

"No. I am responsible for over one hundred and fifty souls aboard this ship. If I believe your instructions will endanger the lives of those sailors, then I will question them," he informed her. "Without hesitation," he added.

"I see," she said, peering into his eyes. He returned her gaze with an equal unwavering intensity. "You have issues with my female form, Commander? You would have less trouble accepting my commands if I were a man?"

"On the contrary, ma'am. I have not the care one way or the other for your sex. If King Richard himself gave me an order that placed my ship and crew in jeopardy I would most likely be facing treason charges."

"You are not a patriot?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course I am. I am also not a fool and will not be treated as such. If your decisions are plainly entrenched in stupidity, I will not blindly comply with them." He clasped his hands together and took a settling breath. She held his gaze, determination clearly evident in those grey eyes. He decided on a compromise for now: "I will offer you the following proposition. We shall be equals in this adventure. We shall advise and counsel each other. Every decision will be a joint one made by the two of us. My mind gifted with logic and strategic manoeuvres relevant within the military and your mind, passionately and loyally aware of the stakes of your cause."

"How do you know that I am passionate or loyal, Commander? And how do I know I can trust you?"

"I do not, but I can assume, and you do not, but you have to assume. Will we agree to shake hands on the arrangement?" he asked, holding his hand out to seal their deal.

After a moment's hesitation, she offered her small pale hand which disappeared within his larger dark weathered one.


	2. Chapter 2

"How would one report the situation this morning, Mr Tigh?" Commander William Adama asked as he made his way up the steps to the bridge of _Galactica._

"I would say there are no significant problems amongst the crew to report. Smooth sailing, sir."

"And our passengers?"

"See for yourself, Commander." His first officer gestured towards the deck directly below. Lady Laura Roslin stood leaning over the railing with her head tilted back seemingly taking pleasure in the sensations of the wind. Her hair was willowing behind her like a kite's tail dancing. At this angle, she was creating the illusion that she was flying. It was an old piece of trickery which he and his crew had performed many times but not in such a shapely fashion.

"It is a good thing we have only recently been docked in port and are beginning our journey to sea," Mr Tigh observed.

"Yes," he agreed grimly. "Hopefully the men have been sated by their sweethearts in quite a satisfactory manner that such temptations do not turn their heads at this time. I would not wager such complacency if the same vision tempts them in a few months time though."

"That is true. Did you visit Carolanne during your break, Commander?" he asked slyly.

"I do not think this should concern you, Mr Tigh."

His old friend laughed and slapped him on the back.

"You did not! You are in big trouble, my friend, big trouble."

0.0.0

Lady Laura Roslin inhaled the freshness of the air into her lungs with one long deep breath. Her senses were completely overloaded by her surroundings.

She could taste the saltiness of the water as it teasingly used the breeze to speckle droplets of the sea onto her. She eagerly endeavoured to catch the drips with her tongue, eliciting memories of a time in her youth when she had danced amongst snowflakes with her sisters.

The sound of the water beating against the strong wooden base of the boat had comforted her in the night allowing her to sleep soundly without her usual frequent disturbances. Now she closed her eyes and just as keenly absorbed the varied daytime sounds of the battleship: the deckhands whistling and singing whilst they went about their morning chores; the occasional barked order by one of the officers to his subordinates; the seabirds calling to each other as they swooped and dove for any scant morsel the sailors chose to toss them.

She opened her eyes again and noticed a pod of dolphins was now frolicking amongst the wash near the stern of the ship. She watched them for a long while, delighting in the beauty of the sleek creatures. Eventually, however, they swum off to chase the glistening horizon. A horizon which taunted with the promise of land, and yet she knew there would soon be none reachable in any direction for many days at least. Funnily enough, this idea did not strike her with fear at all.

Even more curiously, she was even enjoying the way her stomach moved in tandem to the pitch of the ship as it rose up in defiance of the height of the waves before crashing back down to stamp its authority over the water.

She felt at home and alive for the first time in many years.

Slowly, regrettably, she moved back from the railing and into a shaded area. She knew from experience the scorching heat of the sun would cause an uncomfortable burn if she continued to allow it access to her skin.

From her new position she had an unfiltered view of the Commander on the upper deck and she took this opportunity to carefully study his appearance in the daylight.

The Commander's body was stocky and solid, cutting a most imposing figure in his uniform. She detected an outline of muscles on his upper arms and chest, which even his tunic could not conceal. There was no doubt he had been granted a masculinity which she found intoxicatingly appealing.

Suddenly, as if he sensed her scrutiny, he turned and settled his gaze upon her.

She lifted the weight of her hair off the nape of her neck. The heat of the sun had suddenly become stifling.

Slowly, deliberately, Adama climbed down the ladder from the bridge and made his way towards her.

"Lady Laura," his baritone voice rumbled once he reached her location. She mentally added the strong timbre of his voice to her list of his pleasing aspects.

"Commander," she addressed him politely. She let her hair fall around her shoulders once more, linking her fingers behind her back and leaning forward to take advantage of his proximity to consider further his features which she had been too short sighted to perceive fully when he had been at a greater distance.

She studied his weathered face which was scarred from some infliction known only to him. She decided almost immediately, however, that this supposed deficiency was quite minor, especially when one was distracted by the magnetism of his eyes.

In fact, she was glad she had had the chance to meet the Commander the night before in the muted lamp light of his quarters. If this had been the first time she had laid eyes upon him, she would have blamed the sun's reflection of the sea for the perfect blueness of his eyes. As it was, however, she had the advantage of knowing that the Gods had naturally gifted him with his most extraordinarily coloured irises.

"We need to arrange a meeting with your doctor and my navigator for this morning some time," he was saying. "Would you know where the man may be?"

"He is not my doctor," she quickly corrected him. She had only met the doctor the day before and, for some reason unknown to her, she was not sure she trusted the man. "I believe he is still slumbering."

The Commander frowned, pulling out a fob watch from his pocket to check the time. He made no comment regarding the doctor's procrastination. Instead he asked about her companions: "Mr Tigh tells me there are eight others in your party."

She nodded. "I am accompanied by a Priestess-"

"A Priestess?" he interrupted.

"Yes," she said. "She offers me spiritual guidance and religious counsel."

"I see," he said in a quiet voice, giving her the distinct impression that he did not approve of Elosha's inclusion in their journey.

"She has her own servant. I am also escorted by a peer from King Richard's Court who has studied protocols extensively."

"Protocols?"

"Yes. The King insisted that the Viscount will be able to assist us in any encounters that would require diplomatic liaison."

"I see. The king did not think an old man of the sea would offer a tactful approach in such encounters?" he asked dryly.

She attempted to smother a small grin that threatened to grace her features at the Commander's recognition of Richard's insult.

"Where is this Viscount? Is he also slumbering?" he asked sardonically.

"No, but I do believe he is suffering the effects of a malady associated with sailing."

"I see," he repeated his earlier sentiment. "I will inform the ship's doctor."

She nodded, and then went on with her introduction of sorts of the remainder of the group: "The Viscount has his own manservant and, I, myself, am accompanied by three attendants."

"Three?" he cried. "You travel with three servants? You do not find this number excessive, madam?"

"I prefer to call them attendants, sir."

"You may call them any name you wish, madam," he said in a clipped tone, "but I find it obscene that your privileged background allows you such indulgences."

She bristled at his attack, unaccustomed to being judged so harshly. She was also quite taken aback that he had the audacity to openly disclose his low opinion of her. "I think you know nothing of my background, Commander," she bit back, "so I would be gratified if you would keep your suppositions to yourself. When you are acquainted with my attendants, I think you will find it quite obvious they are neither mistreated nor suppressed in any manner."

His reply was a mere grunt, which proved to only raise her hackles.

"Are you the type of man who judges others on where and with what they were born?" she asked, effectively now accusing him of prejudice.

"Do not be fanciful," he snapped at her.

"I believe the military has a chain of command that purports rank amongst the enlisted in a much more rigid manner than most of the privileged circles I involve myself in," she pointed out with an arched eyebrow.

His eyes narrowed, but he said no more about her attendants, making her believe that, this time at least, she had won their war of words. He did, however, present his next request in such a way that it sounded much more like an order: "Maybe you and the doctor can make yourselves available to meet in my quarters in one hour's time." His dismissal was complete when he turned and began to make his way back to the bridge.

Before he could take more than a handful of steps, she decided she wanted the last word. "I will try not to be tardy," she drawled sarcastically and watched his back stiffen in reaction, although he neither turned nor spoke.

0.0.0

Laura silently seethed at Adama's arrogant assumptions and accusations as she stomped off to ready the doctor for their scheduled meeting.

"Madam," the Viscount's manservant bowed politely when she arrived at the entrance of the gentlemen's quarters.

"Good morning. I was wondering if you could please awaken Doctor Baltar and ensure he is prepared for a meeting with myself and the Commander in one hour's time."

"Of course, my lady," the servant answered politely.

"The meeting will be in the Commander's quarters," she told him.

"Yes, my lady. I will ensure that the doctor is in attendance."

"Thank you," she said turning to go, then stopped and turned back to the tall young man, acknowledging her still simmering temper had made her probably sound quite superior and rude. "I'm sorry. I am not acquainted with your name," she said pleasantly.

"They call me Billy, ma'am."

She smiled, oddly realising she found this young man's nature instantly likable for some reason. This was despite the fact she found his master to be an absurdly inane and idiotic man.

"Thank you, Billy," she said. "I am sure we will talk again."


	3. Chapter 3

Laura Roslin met Commander Adama's still-frosty gaze as she stepped over the threshold to his quarters, exactly on time she had ensured, for their designated meeting.

Doctor Baltar trailed behind her, twitching nervously as she now assumed was the man's usual way.

Three other men sat at the table with the Commander. Mr Tigh she had met, but the other two were considerably younger than the Commander and his first officer. Both these younger men eyed her with curiosity as she sat in the proffered chair.

"Lady Laura, may I introduce the other senior officers of my crew," the Commander said as a greeting, "Lieutenant Felix and Lieutenant Karl. Mr Felix is our chief navigator."

She smiled at the young men and introduced Doctor Baltar to them all.

"Doctor Baltar," the Commander continued, "we will be officially sailing in the Prolmar Sea this afternoon. You will need to liaise with Mr Felix to co-ordinate your further calculations and plot the remaining course to Kobol Island."

"Of course, Commander," Doctor Baltar said, "although, I would like to plot the new route without openly confiding any of my personal calculations, if you do not mind."

Commander Adama frowned. "Doctor Baltar, the senior members of my crew can be trusted implicitly."

"I am very much eager to see how you arrived at the co-ordinates to the island, Doctor," the young man known as Felix interrupted enthusiastically. "I have done my own research into such topics and am fervently curious as to the processes you followed that brought you to your conclusions."

Laura noticed the doctor's eyes darted around the room uneasily before he finally answered the navigator. "I think it may be best that not all my procedures be investigated by yourself or any of the officers in such great depth. I believe that a level of confidentiality in my methods should be honoured."

Commander Adama hesitated for a moment before finally agreeing. "If you wish, doctor."

Mr Felix looked decidedly deflated at the doctor's rebuff, however, he still dutifully rose and retrieved several charts, spreading them across the table. As the gentlemen discussed their navigational position, she moved away from the table as to not hinder their progress, and to her delight discovered a well-stocked bookcase at the back of the room.

She tilted her head to study the titles printed on the spines and was quite pleasantly surprised to find many of her favourite authors amongst the Commander's collection.

She turned to watch the Commander as he conferred with his officers. She had not expected to find such acumen in a sailor. She remembered her conversations with Richard before she had departed Caprica City. Richard had made several joking remarks about the men enlisted in the Colonial Fleet and their inferiority. She doubted the commander would ever have known the education that Richard had been offered, and yet, if her instinct did not deceive her, the Commander's intellect would easily surpass that of her cousin's husband.

The commander chose that moment to look her way and she flushed slightly at the intensity of his gaze. He slowly straightened, and made his way towards her, leaving his men to continue with their discussions.

"Madam," he said once he reached her side, "it is the custom for the Commander and his officers to dine in companionship here in my quarters on a nightly basis. I invite you to join us."

She felt herself warm even further owing to his nearness and the odd intimacy of his words.

"Your Priestess, the Doctor and Viscount as well, of course," he added, much to her disappointment, as she inexplicably had wanted the invitation to have been a personal one. She chose not to probe too deeply the meaning of this childish desire.

Instead, she gave in to her childish desire to tease him. "What about my attendants?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I usually dine with my attendants, Commander. Is the invitation open to them also?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable but nevertheless answered her politely after the briefest of pauses. "Of course, my lady, if it is your wish."

She snorted before turning back to the bookcase. "I was wondering if I may borrow one of your works of literature to read for the duration of the journey."

"Yes, of course, madam. You do not need to borrow, however, you may take whichever title you believe will bring you happiness. Would you like me to make a recommendation?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "You have read all these works?"

"I did acquire some new ones whilst docked in Picon a few months previous, but many I have read once and some more than once to great gratification. What style of writing do you prefer?"

"I am partial to a mystery where the reader is teased with many red herrings and offered clues to conclude who amongst the characters is the offender," she admitted, smiling up at him shyly. This style of writing, she realised, was not one that women were usually encouraged to admit to reading or enjoying.

"I also take pleasure in this style and I have a great many works that would fall under such a category. Here," he reached down and pulled out a book from one of the lower shelves, "let me know if you find this one agreeable."

"Thank you," she said sincerely just as Mr Felix asked them to join their group once more, which they did, at separate sides of the table. Soon everyone's conversation returned to directions and distances, and she returned her mind to the business at hand as well.

0.0.0

Laura decided to check on the Viscount on the return to her quarters.

"How is your master, Billy?" she asked when she met the boy on the deck.

"He is much improved, ma'am. He has stopped being physically sick. He is, however, in an exhausted state and has asked not to be disturbed for the afternoon. He wanted you to know that if he is satisfactorily rested, he will endeavour to join you for dinner tonight."

"Oh," she said, trying not to appear too disappointed at the thought of the Viscount joining her and the Commander for dinner, "let us hope he rests well then."

"Yes, let us," Billy repeated.

She gave Billy a sharp look. She was sure she had detected a slight sarcastic drawl present in his comments. She tilted her head to one side and peered up at the tall boy. "We would not want to be denied the Viscount's company, would we?" she asked in a soft tone.

"No, ma'am." After a short pause, Billy added: "That would be an intolerable shame."

This time it was quite obvious the boy was using a sarcastic tone and she tilted her head back and laughed heartily at his mirth before continuing to her quarters.

Upon her arrival, she found her attendants setting out a midday meal.

"Lady L, you must tell me your opinion of the old man," Kara jumped up and demanded as soon as she entered the cabin.

Laura exhaled audibly. She was unsure what she could tell Kara... That she thought he was incredibly rude and arrogant, and yet she knew instinctively she would trust him with her life? That even though she believed he could incite her temper with a glance, he also incited a throbbing passion in her loins?

No, it was best not to divulge that last iota of information...

"Kara, my opinion is only my opinion and I am not sure that your opinion will be similar," she settled on telling the girl.

"Do not talk in such riddles," Kara berated.

She sighed. "I cannot say that we have been getting along splendidly," she conceded, "but I do think he is a good man. Yes, that is true." Whatever she thought about the Commander, she was certain he was not an evil or slovenly man.

"Do you believe he would talk to me? That he would hold me in any esteem?"

She reached out and took Kara's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I do believe," she told the blonde girl sincerely, "that any man would be pleased to meet you and discover that you made his son happy."

Tears welled in Kara's eyes. "I am merely a servant." Kara held her hand up when Laura made to dispute her words. "A very advantaged one, granted, to have the good fortune that my mistress is so modern with her ideals, but a servant, nevertheless. Zachary was going to be an officer in the Colonial Fleet. He should have been promised to a society debutante, not a girl who was taken away from her abusive mother and put into service."

"That girl," Laura said forcibly, "has managed to rise above the circumstances of her childhood to become an accomplished woman. Zachary Adama would have married that girl if not for an unfortunate accident. Zachary Adama could see the regard of that girl and I am sure William Adama will see the regard of that girl also."

"Do you really believe this could be true?"

She did. How she knew so much about this man from such short acquaintance, she did not know, however.

"I am certain. You should introduce yourself and tell him," Laura suggested. "Or I can broach the subject if that would make you feel more comfortable?"

Kara smiled sadly. "I will think about it."

0.0.0

Laura and her attendants had just finished their luncheon when Kara made a suggestion. "Maybe someone would like to join me in a turn about on the deck?"

Kara, of course, was loath to ever stay still for long, Laura knew.

In the end her other attendants decided to join Kara in her walk but Laura declined. Instead she thought she might read a few pages of the book the Commander had given her earlier.

She was engrossed in the tale when the girls returned some time later.

"Do you need anything, Lady L?" Kara asked as she burst through the door full of excitement.

"Whatever do you mean, Kara?"

"I have discovered, ma'am, that this ship has a triad game this evening!"

"And Kara believes she will win the sailors' riches away from them," her other attendant, Callandra laughed.

"Ambrosia? Fumarella leaf tobacco? You make your choice, Lady L, I will gift to you any winnings your heart desires," Kara promised confidently.

She laughed along with Callandra. "You keep your winnings, Kara. Will you other girls play as well?"

"I want to go so I may find out more about the ship," Callandra said.

She almost laughed at Callandra's comment too, it was so predictable. "Be aware you may intimidate some of the men with your knowledge of mechanics, Callandra," she warned the young girl still.

She glanced at the girl Richard had insisted on accompanying them on this journey. "And you Victoria?" she asked. She had only met the girl a few days previously. She was quiet and seemed very efficient in her duties.

"No. I have no interest in any activities involving these sailors," Victoria answered in a tone which was not impolite, and yet...

"Come Tori, it will be fun," Kara attempted to cajole her fellow traveller. "Cally and I can teach you how to play now so that you will be prepared for tonight," she offered.

"It is Victoria, Callandra, and Lady Laura," Victoria whined. "I do not understand this inclination of yours to abbreviate names in such an exasperating manner."

Kara rolled her eyes, and then gave Laura a much more meek look, biting her lip and lowering her lashes. "It is acceptable that we go tonight? I do not wish to leave you in any perilous situation. Do you think you shall be safe tonight?"

Laura blinked, needing a few moments to remember why she would not be safe, and where she would be tonight. Perhaps she had become more disorientated by the sea than she would care to admit? Nevertheless, she realised if Kara was forced to dine with her in a formal situation she would soon be restless and only embarrass herself in front of the man who she was desperate to impress. "Yes, Kara, of course, go and have a good time. Be young and enjoy yourself. I am quite sure the Commander will keep me from harm's way tonight." Again, without knowing the commander at all really, she knew this would be the case. "I am more worried about you and Callandra," she admitted. "Be careful in the presence of the men."

"I will be, ma'am," Kara grinned widely. "I plan on taking this little friend of mine along under my skirt," she announced, holding up a dagger with a plain white bone handle.

Laura grimaced at the weapon. As a rule, she did not approve of violence, but as she had brought Kara on this trip because of the girl's adeptness in the arts of self defence she could not now berate Kara for this talent.

"Be careful," she repeated quietly before returning to her story and ignoring the girls' chatter for the moment.

0.0.0

William Adama politely offered his guests refreshments prior to their first course arriving. The priestess had apparently decided on a quiet dinner in her room whilst studying the sacred scrolls.

The doctor had arrived a few moments ago to be promptly accosted by Mr Felix. His navigator was now endeavouring to engage the doctor into a conversation regarding physics.

Mr Tigh sat with Mr Karl. The former was attempting to be desensitised for the evening by drinking as much rum as possible, whilst the latter watched on.

He was having a conversation with the Viscount. Most of the conversation seemed to centre on the Viscount's extremely worthy pursuits and accomplishments. Apparently they had the Viscount to thank for most of the many and varied improvements to the Colonial way of life over the last few years. He was finding it very difficult to remain pleasant to the man. He distracted himself by studying the extravagant wardrobe the Viscount had chosen to wear this evening; the bright emerald green shirt had so many ruffles he felt sympathy for the poor seamstress who had sewn the garment.

His eyes wandered to the other end of the table where the woman who was acting as hostess tonight stood. When compared to the inappropriateness of the Viscount's, her wardrobe could not be more contradictory and, therefore, much more pleasing to his eyes. Lady Laura wore a velvet dress in a scarlet shade which suited her colouring to perfection. The bottom of the dress flowed and swished as she moved.

The top of the dress was not so flowing... It wrapped tightly around her chest in such a manner that her shapely curves were accentuated, tormenting his nerves with a bountiful display of creamy white skin.

Her hair, once again, was loose and flowing. He wondered if she ever tethered it back as most other women did.

She looked at him then. Her smoky eyes appeared much greener than grey tonight. Whatever the colour, he thought they were smouldering and alluring.

So alluring in fact, that uncaring how it appeared, he excused himself to the Viscount and made his towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

Laura resisted the temptation to adjust the bodice of her dress when the Commander reached her side. Next time she would ensure she packed her belongings herself, instead of leaving the task to Kara and Callandra. The dress was cut quite a bit lower than she would have preferred. It was the current fashion, she knew, but it still made her feel uncomfortable, especially in a room full of men. However, it was only one man's interest which concerned her.

"Lady Laura," his husky voice addressed her with that same tone that made her heart flutter with its implied intimacy. "You look lovely tonight." She shivered as his gaze swept across her decolletage. "That colour is perfect on you."

"Thank you," she murmured graciously as she felt her skin's colour redden to match the hue of her dress. Strangely, she realised her blush was not with embarrassment but rather with anticipation.

She relaxed some when he changed the subject away from her appearance. "Your attendants are not to join us this evening after all?" he asked.

"No, I am afraid we have been usurped by a game of triad."

"I should ask as to where a young lady would learn to play such a card game but I suspect the answer is before my eyes."

She could not help but giggle at this statement. "My father, sir, is to be blamed for this corrupting influence," she insisted. "He also instilled in me a love for pugilism, much to my mother's despair. His only saving grace was that he had the good sense to also pass on to me his love of reading."

"He sounds an interesting character. I should like to meet him one day."

A melancholy threatened to invade her from his casually innocent words. "I am afraid that will be impossible, Commander. My parents have both passed," she said softly.

"I am sorry," he said sincerely.

She searched for a change of subject, unnerved from the empathy his expression offered. "You had an interesting conversation with the Viscount?" she asked, nodding towards the extravagantly dressed man on the other side of the room.

Adama cleared his throat before answering. "That would be one way of interpreting it," he said diplomatically.

She snorted. "I was wondering if my cousin's husband may have offered the Viscount to our group as a covert way to rid his Court of such a jester," she confessed, leaning close and lowering her voice to ensure only the Commander heard her comment.

"Mmm," he murmured, his head tilting until his lips hovered quite near her ear. "That may be true but I do not usually get the impression that King Richard is so astute."

She took a step back, surprised by his words. "You are not fond of the king, sir?" she asked sharply.

He suddenly found great interest in his tall black boots and their glistening gold buckles. "No... I must admit I do not find him to be a man worthy of his position."

"You have met him personally?" she asked, sceptical.

He straightened his shoulders, and looked up from his boots finally to hold her gaze. "Yes. On four separate occasions," he told her, his bottom lip jutting out defiantly.

She waited for him to continue, but he did not elaborate as to the details of these meetings.

"I, myself, have met him on many more occasions," she pointed out, fiddling with the lace covering her skirts, agitated.

"I would assume so," he agreed shortly.

Her mouth twisted as a long period of silence engulfed them. Neither of them moved to speak to any of the other diners, however.

Finally it was he who broke their silence with a single word murmured as as prompt: "And?"

"And?" She inhaled slowly. "And King Richard has his moments like every other person I have met. He is not without faults or flaws. This is what makes us human, do you not agree with that, Commander?"

He moved and poured wine into two goblets, ignoring her philosophical question.

Once he had returned to her side and passed her one of the silver goblets, she asked another: "Do you not have flaws and faults, Commander?"

He took a sip from his own cup before replying. "According to my wife, too many to enumerate."

Laura had no time to react to his drool remark, or completely interpret its consequences, as their entire party was interrupted by one of the galley crew delivering their first course.

Everyone took their seats. The Commander sat at one end of the table, whilst she was led to grace the other. Mr Tigh and Mr Karl sat to her left whilst the Viscount, the Doctor and Mr Felix settled in chairs to her right.

Once they were served, the entire table sat eating in silence including, for a rare occasion, the Viscount.

After several minutes, she decided her nerves could not bear the only sound being somebody's occasional audible slurp of their soup any more, so she posed a much easier question: "I am confused, Commander, you do not address your younger officers by their surnames?"

"No," he replied. "We use the given names of all crew members. It is a tradition, originally due to so many family members enlisted on the same battleship in years gone by. It was quite common for a ship to have up to as many as six brothers on board so the Commander needed to use their given names as to distinguish the kin."

"I see," she murmured. "Though I notice you and your first officer are not addressed thus. You are never addressed as Mr William?"

Mr Tigh gave a throaty rumble of laughter next to her.

"No, madam," his commanding officer continued smoothly. "My First Officer is always addressed by his surname. This differentiates him as my second in command. I am simply addressed as the Commander or Commander Adama."

"Or the Old Man," Mr Tigh contributed to the conversation.

"I do not think Lady Laura would need to know such a detail, Mr Tigh," the Commander snapped.

To the Commander's consternation and her amusement, Mr Tigh continued as if the Commander had not spoken. "The crew call him the Old Man. It is an affectionate title. An appellation."

She smiled down the table. "Old Man," she repeated. "You do not seem so old to me."

"Hmph. It depends on the day, madam."

She laughed merrily at this comment.

The conversation turned to general tales of the fleet and sailing for a while. She listened with only one ear and instead turned her concentration to the man at the other end of the table. Was she the only one who observed the Commander's mirthful glance towards her on a regular interval, especially when Mr Tigh corrected the Viscount about some point or other?

One question, posed by Mr Karl to the doctor and the viscount, caught her attention. "Do either of you gentlemen have wives?" he asked.

"No. There is no woman as yet with that good fortune," the Viscount informed them pompously.

She avoided the Commander's eyes at this answer. She feared drawing attention to herself with what she knew would be uncontrollable laughter if she should glance in Adama's direction at this stage.

"What would your wife's title be?" Mr Felix asked pleasantly.

"Viscountess Aaron Doral," the man answered.

"Doctor?" Mr Karl prompted.

"Me, I, sorry, um," the Doctor stammered out, "no, no, I am not wed nor do I foresee myself being so."

"You do not have any faith in the sanctity of such a union?" Mr Karl pressed.

"No. I have known so many married women that I do not believe their vows are uttered in sincerity."

"Do you not think this is a generalisation on your part, Doctor?" she asked, needing to defend her sex.

"It is my observation, madam. Most women can be easily swayed if the correct temptation is offered to them."

"I doubt Lady Laura would so easily waver," the Commander injected.

"Lady Laura is unwed," the doctor pointed out, "and, therefore, not part of my speculation."

Her eyes narrowed. "So, as I am merely an old maid - a spinster - you do not think I would have any desires that would compromise myself or a man?" she asked, disbelieving of the doctor's conceit.

"You may console yourself, madam, that I also find my sex to be unworthy of the virtue of marriage. I am acquainted with just as many men who seek solace in alternate places as women. So, in conclusion, Mr Karl, no, I am not married and I shall very likely go to my grave in the same solo state."

"You shall find yourself very lonely one day," Mr Karl pointed out.

Laura remained silent, lost in her inappropriate thoughts while the others began to freely speak of other subjects finally. She knew how it was to be lonely. She also knew how men ignored their marriage vows. She had first hand experience of consorting with a married man. Now, also, she realised as she sought out the Commander's gaze yet again, she unwittingly wished to consort with another.


	5. Chapter 5

The conversation regarding marriage broke off as the galley crew retrieved their plates and presented them with their main course.

"Lady Laura, I met your servants this afternoon. They told me some about your school houses. I should like to learn more about them."

At Mr Karl's attempt to begin a dialogue once again, William Adama glanced sharply up at the woman who sat at the opposite end of the table. "You teach?" he asked.

"Only a little and not for many years," she answered. "My mother was a teacher. Mainly now I oversee the several schools that I have opened across Caprica."

"I understand you cater for those who cannot afford the luxury of education," Mr Karl said.

"Yes," she said. "Luckily my wealth allows me this privilege. I have also persuaded King Richard to contribute some funding to the endeavour. He can be altruistic on occasion."

He watched, waiting for her to triumphantly glance at him but she did not seek his eyes in challenge of his earlier accusations regarding the misuse of her wealth.

"You mean you teach children from the lower classes?" Viscount Doral asked.

"For the most. Children of servants, farmers... sailors..." The last she added with a smile his way.

"To what point, madam? What would one teach to such peasants?" the Viscount once again astounded him with a distinct lack of diplomacy for one who had reportedly studied the art.

"The usual," she replied smoothly. "Reading, writing, history, geography and social," her voice paused for a long moment, "studies," she concluded.

Adama quickly hid his mirth. He believed that it had been her intention to say 'graces' in lieu of 'studies'.

"I think society as a whole does not allow children from these types of families to rise above their position regardless of their education," Doctor Baltar chose to inject. "Unfortunately, a man is still judged by the circumstances of his father. A farmer's son is still destined to become a farmer," the man added bitterly.

"Society cannot leap forward and supplant such attitudes unless the education is offered in the first instance," he felt compelled to say.

He was unnaturally pleased when she smiled at his statement.

"What was your father's occupation, Commander?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "He was a legal counsellor," he finally admitted.

"Adama?" Doctor Baltar cried, his voice rising, clearly astonished. "You are the son of Joseph Adama?"

Adama hesitated once again. He did not wish to bring the discussion around to his father. "Yes," he confirmed, "He was married to my mother," he declared.

He favoured this succinct way of describing Joseph Adama than as a 'father'. He glanced down at Lady Laura to see her tilting her head and bestowing him with a sympathetic smile as she picked up on his dissatisfaction of the man who had sired him.

"This disproves your point somewhat, Doctor Baltar," she said. "The Commander opted for a different career path than that of his father and, therefore, must have risen through the ranks of his chosen profession completely by his own competence."

"Have you sons, Commander?" the Doctor asked.

"Two," he confirmed.

"And their occupations?" the Doctor pressed.

"They both followed the Old Man into the service," Mr Tigh answered for him.

"Would I be correct in assuming they were both offered commissions," the Doctor continued.

He nodded slightly as confirmation.

"Officer Commissions only offered due to their father's already high rank in the fleet," the man said triumphantly.

The opportunity did not present itself to formulate a retort to the Doctor's comment as the galley crew once again returned to retrieve their plates and offer supper.

"If I may be excused, Commander," Mr Tigh asked, "I have heard rumours of a triad game in progress tonight."

"Triad?" the doctor's eyes lit up with much enthusiasm. "I think I may accompany you, if I may, Mr Tigh."

His old friend did not look thrilled by the prospect but nevertheless agreed.

"Doctor, I would like to continue our discussions regarding the laws of physics as we observe the game, if you do not mind," Mr Felix said, following the two other men out the door.

"I think I shall also bid you a good evening, Lady Laura, sir" Mr Karl said nodding to them in turn. "I will check on the night watch crew, Commander," the young man told him as he rose from his chair.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Regretfully I must also retire early," the Viscount said. "My stomach has yet to completely return to its usual calmness. I hope I have your permission to awaken late in the morning."

"Of course, Viscount. We will not deny you the pleasure," Lady Laura replied. He avoided her dancing eyes and desperately attempted to keep a stoic look on his face as she continued. "Do not feel like you must make haste to accompany us tomorrow. I am sure we shall quite admirably struggle on without your presence."

The Viscount thanked her profusely, oblivious to her sarcasm, and bowed slightly upon leaving his quarters.

Once alone, they met each other's eyes and let the merriment that had been building escape. After they had sufficiently composed themselves he politely offered her a beverage, overwhelmingly pleased that she seemed in little hurry to take her leave.

"Tea would be lovely," she said. "Thank you, Commander."

The husky tone of her voice did little to curb his highly charged imaginings at the prospect of being alone with her in his quarters. He moved to pour her a tea and lay it in on the table before settling into the chair beside her.

She watched him as he took a seat beside her.

"You do not wish to join the triad game, Commander?"

"No. Let the young ones have their fun. I am the Old Man, remember?"

She snorted. She wondered if she should confess she already knew about this name that his youngest son had also affectionately called him. Of course, that would mean confessing to awareness of Kara's relationship with his son and she was not sure as to whether Kara wished for him to learn this knowledge as yet. She had seen the pain in his expression when he had spoken of his sons earlier. His emotions regarding Zachary were still raw. She knew from experience that the pain of losing someone close to you would never fade completely. She decided to let the subject be for the moment.

"Your father," she started. "You were not close?"

"I was that apparent?" he chuckled. "No, I cannot say our relationship was as inspiring as the one you shared with your father."

He poured himself another glass of dark alcoholic drink and took a sip.

"I myself have not always been a paragon of fatherhood," he admitted.

"One of the flaws your wife enjoys pointing out?"

"Yes," he said. "One of many she enjoys pointing out."

"I do not think it should be up to her to judge whether or not you are a good father. What is your sons' opinion?"

"My first born, Leland, would not hesitate to take her side in this argument."

"And your other?" she prompted quietly.

"My youngest, Zachary would be diplomatic and suggest that there are both better and worse fathers in the world but I was his father and he would accept that as it was," his face took on an ethereal quality. "Yes, those would be his exact words."

She resisted the urge to reach out and touch him gently on his hand.

"Is infidelity one of your flaws as well?" she shocked herself by asking. She had not intended to be so brazen. Somehow the words had just escaped by their own volition. She held her breath and awaited his answer.

"No," he replied, his eyes lingered on her face. "It is not a thing I have ever been accused of in the past."

She looked down at her teacup, acknowledging she would be little satisfied with any answer he could have proffered. She knew that one of the aspects she found agreeable in the Commander was that he was honourable and, therefore, his confirmation of this trait only heightened his attractiveness for her. However, his noble answer created profound disappointment in her due to her selfish desires and wanton longings that he had unknowingly elicited since their first meeting.

"Of course for the past fifteen years my wife has had little care of whom I choose to lay with," he said huskily.

"Fifteen years?" she repeated in a dazed voice.

"Yes. That was the last time she and I spent the night together under the same roof," he confirmed.

Her eyes crept back up to study his expression. The green of hers eventually met his blaze of blueness sending a shiver of anticipation up her spine.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lady and the Commander stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an age. Their rapid heavy breathing was the only sound in the room.

Laura broke their eye contact first, only lowering her line of sight to admire his muscular biceps. Then, she heard herself humming with reaction when she felt a finger skim over her cheek, down her neck, and swirl across her décolletage.

Next, he rose from his chair, seized her under the arms and used his strength to lift her up until their faces were so close she could distinguish every line on his face.

"Are you completely chaste?" he asked as his lips lightly fluttered across hers.

"No," she said honestly, hoping this acknowledgement would not alter his affection. "Does this make you believe me to be a depraved harlot?"

She whimpered as he once again teased her mouth with the softest of touches from his lips.

"No," he replied. "I only enquired as you are unwed and I do not wish our coupling to cause you pain."

She looked up at him incredulously. She thought of her previous lovers. Not one of them had given any regard to this notion or given any heed to her welfare in such matters. She was touched and astonished to find such tender consideration in an outwardly crotchety sailor.

"I am compelled to admit, though, the thought of you laying with another does fill me with a want to incapacitate the man in question. I do not normally let such madness overcome me," he said with a grimace. "I seem to be in little control of my faculties where you are concerned, madam. I am struggling, for example, to acknowledge that we only met for the first time here in these quarters last night."

"I too have doubts akin to yours regarding the length of our acquaintance. I confess I am finding it difficult to comprehend that I am contemplating bedding a man I have known for such a brief period," she admitted.

He chuckled and she declared to herself that the sound was extremely agreeable. "Only contemplating?" he asked, his eyes shining with merriment.

She smiled, relieved to break their sombre mood with shared joy. She was tired of the continual unhappiness in her life. "Maybe you should attempt to influence me to the pronouncement that sharing your bed would be an inspired notion and to our mutual benefit," she saucily challenged him.

He arched an eyebrow in her direction before lowering his mouth towards her neck with maddening slowness. She felt herself sway in his direction but his hands on her shoulders anchored her to the one position whilst his thumbs traced circles on the skin there.

Eventually she felt the moist heat of his mouth as it trailed a line from under her ear down to her breast bone. His movements were unhurried and almost lethargic causing prickles of sensation to break out across her body. His mouth travelled up the other side of her neck to arrive at the base of her opposite ear after his mouth's reverse exploratory track of her skin. Her own hands found their way to his shoulders as he bit gently on her lobe before swirling his tongue suggestively into the cavity of her hearing organ.

"How am I faring in persuading you, my lady?" he whispered into the area his tongue had just visited.

"Mmm,"she murmured. "I think you need to plead your case further," she almost begged.

"I will make a concerted effort," he teased.

His hands descended lower to her breasts where he proceeded to make similar circles with his thumbs as he had previously on her shoulder blades. She felt her nipples enthusiastically flourish under his sure touch as his lips teased the corner of her mouth. She twisted her head in an attempt to swallow his mouth and tongue into hers but he laughingly refused to submit to her invite. Instead he manipulated her dress until he exposed one hardened nipple and bent down to suckle it.

She felt as if her mind was floating out and away from her body. She found it difficult to think as she was lost in the sensations of feeling.

After an agonisingly wonderful period, he lifted his mouth from her breast, careful not to leave her sensitised nipple bereft by continually rubbing it with his palm. "Have you come to your conclusion yet, madam?" he asked in low gravelly voice which alone made her heart jolt.

She hummed and gripped his shoulders tighter.

She felt the urge to touch him and indulged herself by sweeping his coat of his uniform off his shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed apart the lapels and ran her hands across his chest, taking delight in the different contours and textures. His skin was dark against her pale hands. She dreamily admired the hardness of his muscles that, combined with the occasional softness caused by his age, fascinated her.

"You feel and look so different from the others," she told him.

He stiffened. "Others. Plural?" he asked.

She took her hands off his chest and pulled her bodice back up to cover her exposed breast in jerking irritated movements. When she had secured her dignity she placed her hands on her hips and flared her eyes up to his face. "It is tolerable to you that I am tainted once, but multiple times is unacceptable?"

Silent, he frowned at her.

She tilted her head and peered into the blueness of his eyes watching the emotions dance amongst them. She briefly saw pity, then understanding, until finally passion flared in his blue orbs so clearly that she shuddered in reaction.

"You are not tainted or sullied or any other archaic term that males deem it necessary to label a woman in your situation," he finally said. "You are beautiful, desirable. I find it difficult to fathom how any man could resist you at all. A woman of your years yielding to her own needs and deigning to present a small piece of paradise to more than one is neither sinful nor wicked. I believe your personality is such that if you have remained unwed, it was by your own choosing. I was insulting for one reason only," he admitted.

She gave her head a slight shake. "What motivation would this be?"

"Envy. I covet what those other men have taken. Believe me when I avow that I do not usually succumb to such feelings but at the moment you said 'others', the madness of jealousy coursed through me once again. These feelings are so new and foreign to me I am having hardship controlling them." He reached up and stroked her cheek with infinite gentleness. "Will you forgive me my repugnant thoughts and allegations if I make an oath to never again injure you with these bitter tendencies?"

His expression was so earnest in its anguish of injuring her feelings it nearly broke her heart. She smiled at him once more. "It cannot be true that I was only introduced to you yesterday," she again affirmed. "Your ability to incite my anger is only equalled by your capacity to bring a smile to my features."

"The smile you so readily bestow is lovely," he murmured, stroking her face again.

"I want you to make me forget," she pleaded.

He frowned again. "Forget what?" he asked.

"Everything," she said. Her fervent hope was that this man could expunge all the many events in her life that she longed to forget.

"Everything," she repeated as she pressed her lips against his, putting every effort into the kiss. They opened to each other, their tongues meeting and lacing together in a partnership of sensual fervour.

He reached down and guided her hands back to their previous position on his chest. His hands, meanwhile, swept down to lift the skirt layers of her dress. He explored her legs, rubbing up and down her thighs with an assured but moderate touch. One of his hands cupped her right buttock cheek, squeezing it enticingly as their kisses continued fervently.

She felt moisture gather in her undergarments as their mouths continued their luxurious onslaught. One of her hands moved to weave through the locks of his hair. She felt as if she had swallowed a flock of birds and their wings were fluttering and hammering against her insides. There was a loud ringing in her ears.

He abruptly pushed her away from him causing her to moan with frustration.

"Commander?" she said in a foggy uncomprehending voice.

"The bells," he said as he quickly fumbled to button and tuck his shirt in.

"Bells?" she asked in the same strange inane tone. She became consciously aware that the ringing was not confined to her brain and she could hear shouting in addition.

"It is a forewarning. Come. We must make haste and ascertain the problem," he ordered as they opened the door and plunged them into the obvious confusion that lay outside his cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

As they reached the upper deck, Laura did not require any further clues to ascertain the crisis aboard the ship. Thick blankets of smoke were billowing into the air and the unmistakeable crackle of fire exploded into what would have been an otherwise still night.

Mr Tigh was barking orders and sailors appeared to be rushing in many directions at once.

"Fire," the Commander murmured with trepidation.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Do not come to harm," the Commander said, pushing her to an area away from the deck ladder. "We are on a wooden ship. Fire is our arch nemesis. If we cannot control the flames, we shall have to abandon ship, so prepare yourself and remain here, close to the lifeboats."

With that, Adama strode purposefully towards Mr Tigh.

A line of sailors formed a chain to pass pails of water from one to another. She was relieved to see both Kara and Callandra were in amongst this row of men, aiding them in this capacity. She would never forgive herself if any harm should befall the young girls under her patronage. She glanced around desperately for sight of Victoria but failed to locate the young girl.

She did spy, however, a grey headed man bending on his haunches next to some obviously injured crew members. She reasoned that the man was the ship's doctor. She watched for a moment, realising he was rapidly becoming overwhelmed with the amount of wounded who needed to be treated.

She made her way over and, without further ado, went to work assisting him.

0.0.0

William Adama could not believe they had been fortunate enough to save the ship. As he had informed Lady Laura, fire was the one great fear of sailors. The smallest spark could engulf a ship within a few short minutes. He did not wish to contemplate the consequences had Mr Tigh not made a trip to the galley in search of extra alcohol. For once, his friend's dire drinking habit had found some advantage in his life.

He cast his eyes around the deck. His crew, along with the two women he was under the belief were Lady Laura's attendants, sat exhausted and spent from the previous two hours, the time it had taken them to gain control over their amber enemy. Quite a few men wandered near the entrance to the damaged deck with blackened faces. Many of these were engaged in coughing spasms which were wrenching their weakened bodies.

"Mr Karl!" he shouted to attract the officer's attention.

"Yes, sir."

"I believe the Officers have a vat of water that was not stored in the galley with the remainder of the crew's provisions. Can you please arrange for it to be distributed amongst the most smoke affected?"

"Yes, sir."

"Mr Galen! We will need you and your men to immediately ascertain the extent of the damage and report back to me with as much haste as possible. Furthermore, I need you to be attentive for indications as to where this demon sprang from."

"Yes, I understand, sir."

"Mr Jaffee!"

"Sir!"

"Please make an inventory of what food and supplies can be salvaged. Then please mediate with Mr Karl so that a rationing system is calculated."

His eyes wandered to where he had told Laura to stand but could not see any trace of her beauteous shape.

He scanned the deck and was taken aback when his eyes rested upon her. She was winding a dressing around the leg of an injured member of his crew. He watched for a time as she and Doctor Cottle worked in tandem, attending to the men with burns and cuts and bruises sustained in their encounter. He walked purposely towards her, though, when he observed her closing the eyes of one of the men and pulling a sheet up to cover the body.

He pulled her up from her position on the ground next to the deceased, and held her close in a brief but warm embrace.

"You do not need to assist the Doctor any further. I shall find another member of the crew to support him. Come," he began to draw her away from the injured, "sit down and rest for a while until the morning fully dawns."

"No," she said in a firm voice. "Your crew are exhausted from their trials in fighting the flames. I am still in a tolerable mood." His heart thumped inside of his chest when she looked up and gave him a smile. "That embrace has facilitated much more strength in my body. May I be bold enough to petition for an additional one when the doctor and I have concluded administering our aid to the patients?"

He found himself returning her smile.

"Your wish is my command, my lady."

She hummed. Then, after a slight paused asked,"Is the fire completely extinguished?"

"It would appear so. We came perilously close to sustaining a great deal more damage."

"Do you know its source?"

"I have sent my head carpenter in to sift through the wreckage. We shall soon know whether or not he is able to establish the ignition point from his investigation. The crew are very aware, however, of the dangers of fire. It is standard practice, for instance, that only pipes and chewing tobacco are permissible whilst aboard."

"You sense the blaze may have been started by a deliberate action, do you not?"

"Mr Jaffee, our head cook, is not one to allow such errors in his galley. Unlike many of the other crew, he does not indulge in alcohol and, therefore, I find it difficult to believe he would be without such duty of care. He is not one to ignore his responsibilities of ensuring all boiling pits were fully contained before his retirement for the evening. I think this indicates the fire will not be determined to be an accidental incidence."

Mr Karl chose this moment to arrive on the scene with a barrel of fresh water. Doctor Cottle commenced issuing orders, with his usual brusque mannerisms, as to the use of the water.

"Use it sparingly, doctor," he warned. "This is our last barrel. All the others were in the galley and were, therefore, destroyed."

"There is another," Laura informed him. "The Viscount brought several of his own provisions. I am positive they included a barrel of fresh water." She turned to Mr Karl. "Please go and appropriate the Viscount's supplies on my orders."

"Yes, ma'am," Mr Karl nodded curtly before departing.

"The doctor requires my assistance," she said. "We should discuss our situation later."

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "I must locate Mr Felix. He and Doctor Baltar will need to discover land in order to replenish our supplies."

"Wait, Commander." She laid a hand upon his arm. "I think we should initially grant Mr Felix an opportunity to find land by his own means. I do not believe it wise to entrust the Doctor in this endeavour until his whereabouts this night is established."

He had to concur he also had initial misgivings about the trustworthiness of the doctor, therefore, he nodded before gently squeezing her arm and departing in search of his navigator.

0.0.0

Later that morning, William Adama finally made his way back to his quarters. He carried a small ewer of seawater he was planning on utilising to cleanse himself. He was full of sweat and his clothes had been permeated in smoke and ash particles. The putrid smouldering scent of smoke still settled on _Galactica_ resulting in various respiratory afflictions amongst his crew.

He poured the water into a bowl that stood on his nightstand before disrobing from his uniform. He found a cloth and began sponging his body, starting with his underarms.

"What time is it?"

He swung to the sound of a sweet melodic voice. Laura Roslin lay in his rack. From the way she was stretching her arms and yawning, he assumed she had been, up to a short period ago, slumbering there.

"Just before midday," he murmured in reply, trying to compose himself from her enchanting presence.

She stood gracefully and padded silently towards him. She took the cloth from his fingers, immersed it in the water and squeezed off the excess before gliding it across his shoulders and down his spine.

"Lady Laura," he groaned.

"Mmm," was all she said as an answer.

After several sweeping strokes over his back she leaned around his body to replenish the water of his cloth before quietly ordering him to turn.

He readily complied and she turned her attention to the front of his body. She focussed her ministrations to his upper chest, running the cloth over each of his nipples before guiding it down the centre of his torso and swirling it near the rounded area of his stomach that protruded slightly near the top of his trousers.

"What is this?" she asked, running her finger along the ragged scar that ran down his front.

"I was shot by a Cylon. Some three years have elapsed since the incident," he rasped out, unable to make his voice steady when she was touching him such a manner.

"You must have been extremely close to perishing." She frowned up at him.

"Yes. Doctor Cottle attended to me. As you have probably come to appreciate today, he is a most gifted surgeon."

"Yes," she agreed. "Remind me to offer him my eternal gratitude," she said as she bent down and kissed the raised red flesh.

He groaned her name as he plunged his fingers into the silken strands that adorned her head.

Gradually her mouth ascended the path of his scar to be at a similar level to his own mouth. He bridged the gap between them and pressed his lips onto hers with a contented sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

He evoked a hum from her before their lips finally - reluctantly - separated. Their eyes met and he let out a small chortle of merriment.

"Did you seek permission from the Commander before you appropriated his bedding chamber?" he asked with a great deal of mirth.

"No. Do you think he will be perturbed by my presumptuous attitude?"

He smiled and leaned towards her until their foreheads met.

"No. I actually believe he may be decidedly cheerful that his personal surroundings beguile you to such a serene state."

"They do. I do not know how to explain this phenomenon to him but I feel at home amongst his belongings."

"Perhaps you could attempt to influence him to allow you to repose in his chamber on a more customary basis?" he asked between pressing small kisses along her exposed neck.

"How do you suggest I persuade him to find favour in such a suggestion, sir?"

His knuckles ran up and down her sides and she allowed her hands to wander and tangle amongst his hair.

"You are an intelligent woman. You ought to be capable of formulating some contrivance to ensure the Commander agrees to such a proposition."

She hummed again. "I could perhaps offer him some compensation if such an arrangement was to be agreed to," she said.

"Compensation, my Lady?" he murmured. "In what form?"

"I only have one form. I fervently hope the Commander finds it acceptable," she said. She slowly drew up her dress and pulled it over her head.

She turned to him, clad now only in her corset and bloomers. He took one pace towards her, placed his hands securely on her hips and forcefully spun her around, bending her over his desk. She moaned and gripped at the ornamental wood. He began to untether the ties that laced the upper garment with no apparent haste. As each segment opened, his palms made sweeping circles upon every newly bared section of the translucent skin of her back. When he finally fully removed the garment, he lifted her into an upright position and turned her around once again.

"You do not need such apparel to define your shape," he affirmed. "You are almost too perfect without such a device."

She groaned as he proceeded to worship her perfection with his hands and mouth in tandem. He hooked his fingers on the waist of the remainder of her underwear and drew them down. Before she could dispose of this unwanted clothing item fully, he scooped her up into his arms, took the three paces to his bed chamber and gently lowered her onto the mattress.

His eyes never wavered from hers as he efficiently shed his own trousers and undergarments.

"I do not believe I will ever be graced with a more comely vision than I am witnessing at this moment in time," he declared.

"I am not certain I have the fortitude to continue with our witticisms, sir. My body and mind is in a most lethargic state."

"Such perversity - my body and mind is audaciously stimulated. Let me offer you assistance that you should find yourself in a similar circumstance."

He moved and made himself comfortable at the end of his mattress. Clutching and raising her legs so that they rested on his strong shoulders, he bent his head and gently probed between them with his tongue. She bucked like a wild horse and let out a whimper as he had his first taste of her delights. Moisture immediately flooded the area and he felt her muscles clench in reaction to his ministrations.

Her delightful responsiveness only caused him to continue with added enthusiasm.

He flicked his tongue over the rosebud-like piece of skin that lay hidden between her folds, causing her to writhe and vocalise her adoration of his effort. After a period, she exhibited signs of satisfaction – her body quaking, his mouth was flooded with further juices and, one of her cries in particular, resounded loudly off his cabin walls.

He cupped her mound gently and shushed her as he settled his body higher in the bed chamber to eventually position himself beside her still-quivering one.

"Commander," she finally found her voice, shaky as it was.

"Ma'am," he murmured, his hands mapping the contours of her nakedness.

"I believed I was in possession of such a vacant mind earlier that I was unable to partake in our casual banter. Now, I find my vacancy has increased two-fold."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek at her endearing confession.

"I shall endeavour to atone for my incoherency in due course, Commander."

"I shall look forward to your recovery, my Lady."

Their eyes met and they gaily laughed together before she reached over and entwined her fingers with his.

"Thank you," she said with sincerity.

"Trust me, my Lady, it was my pleasure."

She laughed again before she reached out to stroke and massage his body. He groaned his pleasure at her touch.

"I cannot control my urges for another minute, my Lady," he growled.

"You do not need to, sir," she promised him, widening her legs to accommodate his weight between them.

Then, he consummated their coupling, pushing his hardness into her and finding a gentle rhythm.

Soon, however, he could no longer maintain their moderate tempo and he began to thrust into her harder and faster.

She raised her hips and encouraged him in such a manner that he soon lost all control, crashing into her and climaxing with a loud groan of her title.


	9. Chapter 9

Lady Laura ran her finger along the Commander's scar again. She found she was intrigued by the raised and reddened flesh. "Where did this injury transpire?" she asked.

"I was at the Ragnar Colony."

"Oh. I have heard much of Ragnar; though never phrased in complimentary terms."

"Yes. I dare not relate a great many things I learnt during my stay in Ragnar to a member of the fairer sex. Needless to say its reputation as a lair for degenerates is not exaggerated."

"How did you happen upon a Cylon?"

"We had docked to replenish our supplies. I had allowed many of the crew to indulge in some of their more decadent indulgences. Whatever your avarice, you would find an outlet for it in Ragnar. Many of my crew yielded to the pleasures of the flesh."

"But not you," she interrupted, hopeful.

"No, not I. I would never entertain such a notion in such a depraved city. Nonetheless, we had been at sea for several months, and I could not, in any conscious, deny my men this luxury."

"How does your crew visiting taverns and whorehouses give rise to you coming to such harm?"

"Mr Galen, my Head Carpenter, spent a lengthy amount of time with the one woman. This woman accompanied him to the wharf to bid him farewell. She asked him a great many questions about our ship and he, eager to impress her and overjoyed that she showed such an interest, answered enthusiastically. When she asked to the identity of the Commander, he thought little of pointing me out in the crowd that had gathered. She jostled her way closer and then removed a pistol from beneath her skirts."

Lady Laura clutched his hand when she saw a wave of pain cross his face at the memory.

"The doctor was present on the dock and my life was somehow saved," he said.

"You must have been very unwell."

"Yes. I know more about Ragnar than I could ever wish to after recuperating there for such an extended period."

"And the woman?"

"She is now a guest in one of your cousin's dungeons." He paused for a moment, looking, she thought, regretful. "I believe she was subjected to a visit to King Richard's torture chamber. She made the admission to being a survivor of Troy."

They remained silent for a time. Laura wondered if one Cylon had survived Troy, how many others had besides. Did they share the same need for vengeance that this young woman obviously had? She was fretful that they believed they were now sharing passage with another Cylon. The race's hatred of Colonials could not be underestimated. The fire would be just the first in many ways they would try and devastate _Galactica_.

"What are your thoughts?" he asked. His hand was discovering some hidden niche behind her knee. She let out a small cry of merriment as he delighted a certain sensitive region.

"You did not pay for a whore in Ragnor. Were there other occasions and places you did recompense women for such a service?"

He remained silent for a time, before finally confessing. "I cannot hide my discretions from you. You will surely know when I speak untruths from the manner of my expression in any case."

She realised that she could not be bothered by his admission. He had found an outlet for his needs in a place that would ensure no harm came to either party.

She knew some young women were forced into whoring, but she also had faith in the Commander that he would never have humiliated women in that profession. He would have selected the woman involved with the same meticulous care she presumed he carried out all his assignments.

"Is that where you come by the knowledge of using your mouth to evoke such pleasantries?" she asked. She suffused in colour remembering the intimacy. "I have never laid with a man who partook in such an act."

He chuckled with mirth. "No, I would not perform such an act with a floozy. Tauron tradition dictates that all men are instructed in various acts for their partner's pleasure. At the age of thirteen we are taken away to share a cavern in the wilds with an elder who explains the theory of such things."

"Oh." She had to admit she was taken aback. She had never heard of such a thing before. If she did not know better she thought the Commander might have been having some amusement at her expense. "I always thought Taurons were a more savage people," she admitted to her prejudice. She slowly let his words sink in. "Theory?" she queried. "Does instruction include the more practical side?"

He let out a scoffing noise. "Not with the elder, that is certain. I would have taken flight from the cave with extreme fleet of foot if that suggestion had been put forth."

She laughed along with him: imagining him as a young boy being terrified by a lecherous aged painted man.

"You do not have any of the traditional Tauron body paintings?"

"No. My father took my family to Caprica before my birth. I returned to the land of my heritage on my thirteenth birthday. My father's mother introduced me to many of my people's traditions and rituals." An ethereal glow came across his face. "It was a time of great joy for me. The Cylon revolution occurred just prior to my fifteenth birthday. My sense of duty forced me to join the ranks of the Fleet to fight the barbarians who massacred so many."

"So young to be exposed to such brutalities," she whispered.

"Yes. My life was forever altered, I cannot deny. Though I was not as young as some. It is common for boys as young as eleven to enlist in the Fleet. My own son, Leland, was merely twelve when I sent him away to take up duty on the _Odyssey."_

"What duties could he carry out at such a young age?"

"Leland was the ship diarist. They record the happenings on the ship: one that is less formal than the Commanding Officer's Logs. "

She thought of the young boys whom she had taught at her schools. Due to their poverty, many had needed to depart prior to their schooling being completed. She would have thought that the Commander would have sufficient funds, however, to ensure his eldest completed his education.

"Your wife readily agreed to this arrangement?" she asked. If she had been his wife, and the mother of his children, she would have fiercely argued against such an arrangement.

"Yes. She was quite eager. Apparently rearing two children with an absent husband was not her ambition in life."

Laura frowned, trying to imagine what sort of woman the Commander's wife must be.

"The young lads can be so immature that they have a tendency to become homesick and cry for their mothers," the Commander continued. "This reputation causes them to be referred to as 'snotties' by their shipmates. Some Commanders even take to sewing buttons on their sleeves to prevent them from wiping themselves on this part of the uniform."

A sudden notion occurred to her. "Do we have a diarist on board?" she asked.

"Yes, Bartholomew. Most of the men call him by his pet name: Boxy. He is twelve, though quite tall for his age, so you may not have immediately recognised his youth if you encountered him on deck."

"And he has been recording everything that has happened on the ship since we sailed?"

"Yes," he confirmed. The Commander frowned down at her. "You think he may have observed something or someone acting suspicious on board?"

"Is it not a possibility we should explore?"

"That is an excellent proposal, my Lady."

She placed her palm upon his chest, feeling the tempo his strong heart established for his body.

"I am thankful for your experience during these uncertain times. I feel safe here in your haven," she confessed.

Their gazes met and held. He eventually leaned down to place his lips upon hers and she sighed with the rightness that she felt within herself at the act.

"Perhaps, my lady, you could permit me to introduce you to some other Tauron customs I was taught in my youth."

She hummed and let her lips meet his again for but a moment. "_That _is an excellent proposal, Commander."

0.0.0

Lady Laura quietly rose from the Commander's bed chamber and pulled on her dress, not bothering with her undergarments.

She allowed the Commander to rest; considering he had been awake for several hours attending to the aftermath of the fire.

She had only just poured herself some water from a carafe, mindful to not overfill her glass or spill any of the now precious resource, when she heard a knock. She tied the bodice of her dress up a little tighter and opened the door to reveal the Viscount.

"Lady Laura!" he declared. "I am so relieved to find you here. I have grave news."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I have become a victim of great mischief, ma'am, and I need to report it to yourself and the Commander."

"What misfortune have you encountered?" she asked, concentrating on keeping her tone without the sarcasm that oft slipped out when she spoke to the Viscount.

"One of the officers of _Galactica_ has come to my quarters as I reposed. He ordered my manservant to hand over several items I had brought on this voyage to ease my pain."

"Your pain?" she repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"I shall be in constant pain without basic provisions!"

Laura bit down on her bottom lip. "Viscount, I had been advised of your generosity in offering to share your supplies with the rest of the crew."

She saw his face become unsure. "You have?" he asked.

"Yes, Viscount. That was my business here with the Commander. I was ensuring he noted your benevolence in his logs so that my cousin, King Richard, will learn of your good deeds in time."

She watched as the Viscount silently calculated whether or not this conclusion would be beneficial to his campaign. He then looked back up at her; his eyes showing uncertainty whether he should accept her way of thinking.

"I would suppose," she continued, "that knowledge of this information, along with the other heroics you are sure to display whilst on this perilous passage, the King will most likely reward you the title of Earl at least on our return."

His eyes lit up instantly. "Earl Doral does have a nice ring to it," he said.

"I believe the late Duke of Delphi recently passed without one heir. Duke Doral flows from one's mouth with such sweet harmony," she added in a light voice. "One could presume King Richard could even be persuaded to bestow you this duchy if he learns that you risked your life to save the crew."

"Duke Doral of Delphi? Imagine!"

Lady Laura smirked. "Yes, just imagine," she said in a dry tone.

"You are correct, Lady Laura. I must be strong if I am going to assist you in negotiating the threats to _Galactica._"

"Yes," she agreed gravely. "Be strong. In the name of King Richard," she added for effect.

The Viscount beamed before bowing and exiting the Commander's quarters. As soon as the man had left she heard a low rumble of laughter come from the bed chamber.

"I shall need to remember that you are very adept in speaking untruths, ma'am."

She snorted. "I did not utter a lie, sir. How are we to know that my cousin is not keen to award Viscount Doral with the privilege of being a Duke of Delphi? He did make the man a Viscount, after all, and I fail to see where the sense was in that decision!"

"And your explanation as to why you are in my quarters?" he teased. "That is not a lie?" The Commander walked to her side and ran a finger down the side of her arms.

She gave him a mock serious look. "What sort of woman should you think I was if I did not allow you time to complete your daily logs?"

"What type indeed," he murmured, before he dipped his head and captured her lips. She instantly responded to his firm touch; opening herself to him. When they finally parted, his fingers swept her hair back from her face in a gentle manner. "I wish we could return to the chamber and while away the hours, but I must report to the deck to appraise our situation."

"Yes," she cupped his cheek and smiled. "I understand. I should return and ensure my attendants are all still in good health."

He leaned down and murmured a 'yes' into her skin as he muzzled and suckled on her neck. She could not resist plunging her fingers into his thick, and, she had found, surprisingly soft hair. She guided him until his lips and tongue laved the point at the base of her neck that beat in time with her heart.

"Commander," she whispered.

"Later," he answered also in a whisper.

"Yes," she vowed, her muscles of her sex clenching already in anticipation. However, she resolutely pushed away from his temptation, gathered her belongings, and with one more yearning glance in his direction, left to return to her own quarters.

0.0.0

After she had freshened herself up and eaten a small amount of pickled vegetables and cured meat that Callandra supplied her with, Lady Laura sat brooding as to how she could assist the Commander.

"Kara, have you met a boy whilst mingling with the crew?" she asked.

"Many boys, ma'am." Kara gave her a saucy smile. "In addition; many men. But I am sure you are interested in one in particular. Tell me his name and I will tell you if I have encountered him."

"He is merely a boy: Bartholomew."

"Boxy!" Kara cried. "Of course I have made acquaintance with Boxy! Though why, Lady L, are you seeking a wee snotty?"

Lady Laura blinked. Kara had not taken long to learn the terms used on the ship. Or perhaps Zachary had provided Kara with these details. The Commander had not mentioned whether or not Zachary had been sent away as his brother had been, but it was within the realms of possibility.

"The Commander informs me this Boxy is the ship's diarist. I thought, perchance, he may have made some entries of the comings and goings on deck last night. By studying these entries, we may find a pattern in some person's behaviour that could very well lead us to the culprit."

"I believe you have been reading one too many of your works of fiction, Lady L. However, I will go and fetch Boxy for you."

"No, wait," Victoria interrupted. "I will go. I have been confined to this room for an exhausting period and am in urgent need for the air to refresh my senses."

"Do you even know who Boxy is?" Callandra asked with a frown. "I did not think you had made acquaintance with any of the crew."

"I believe I know of him," Victoria said as she readied herself to leave.

Kara yawned and made no move to stand. "Thank you, Tory. I was not in the most tolerable mood to venture out just yet. If you have difficulty locating the boy, the Viscount's manservant, Billy, can be of assistance. I have seen him speaking with Boxy on several occasions."

"Yes, thank you, Victoria," Lady Laura added. She noted the way Callandra continued to scowl in Victoria's direction. She chose to ignore the undercurrent between them at this point in time and, instead, she lay down to rest herself whilst she awaited the boy's visit.

Some time later, Lady Laura was awoken by a commotion outside.

"What now?" Kara grumbled as she rose to open the door.

Mr Tigh, the Viscount, Billy and Victoria stood in a circle in the gangway.

"What is the cause of all this excitement?" Lady Laura asked everyone in general.

Mr Tigh gave her a stern look. However, she had come to notice that Mr Tigh rarely gave her any other type of look. "Maybe you could explain to me, Lady Laura, why your attendant is so interested in the whereabouts of our young snotty?"

"I sent Victoria on an errand to fetch the boy," she said. "Why is this such cause for concern, sir?"

"The concern has come about, ma'am, as young Bartholomew's body has been discovered."

She felt the flesh on her skin raise. "Body?" she asked with trepidation.

"Yes, ma'am. He's dead. His throat has been deliberately cut."


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Laura sat in the Commander's chair as he paced beside his desk. He had barely spoken to her since the discovery of the young diarist's body. He was also avoiding making any eye contact with her. When he did deem it necessary to glance in her direction, it was not in any manner she desired. There were hints of suspicion, tinges of regret, and glimpses of confusion.

"Commander—" she began, only to be interrupted by a tap on the door to his quarters.

"Come in!" he barked, ignoring her attempt to engage him in conversation.

The door opened to reveal the tall boy who was employed as the Viscount's manservant.

"Billy," she said, greeting him with a smile. "Come in. I am fervently hoping that you may be able to offer us some explanation to the recent unpleasant occurrence aboard _Galactica_." She was barely acquainted with this Billy, and yet she felt certain he had no part in the boy known as Boxy's death.

"I am afraid, m'lady, that I am puzzled how I could shed any light on this dark deed."

"Perhaps, lad, you are a witness without being aware of such a thing. Lady Laura and I merely want to ask you some questions. This will not be an uncomfortable interrogation."

She watched as Billy visibly relaxed as the Commander spoke in a soothing voice. The Commander's voice had the same power to soothe her nerves.

"Victoria tells us she happened upon you when she was searching for Bartholomew," she said.

"Yes, m'lady. I was preparing to make my way to one of the upper decks to try my luck at angling. The Viscount is not fond of the cured meat, and I hoped to please him by presenting him with fresh fish for tonight's dinner. Victoria approached me and enquired if I had seen Bartholomew."

"And had you?" the Commander asked.

"No, sir. Not this day."

"What time was this?"

"I am sorry, sir, I do not possess a timepiece. However, I do know it was past noon as the Viscount ventured out of his room to ensure I understood he was not to be disturbed after he retired until the evening hours."

Laura nodded. This timing corresponded with Victoria leaving her rooms.

"The Viscount saw Victoria as well?" She looked across at the Commander as he posed this question. His brow was furrowed and his tone was sharp. Did he suspect the Viscount?

"Yes, sir. They exchanged dialogue before she departed, in fact. They were apparently acquainted in the past."

"Where would one of your attendants become acquainted with a Viscount from the King's Court?" the Commander asked her.

"Victoria only came into my service the day I joined you on this ship. She was assigned to my party by the King," she explained.

The Commander frowned. "So," he addressed both her and Billy with his statement, "Victoria could have made it known to the Viscount whom she was seeking and why."

"It is a possibility, sir," Billy agreed. "They were engaged in conversation for quite some time."

"You did not gain an insight to the subject of their conversation?" she asked.

"No, m'lady. It is custom for a consummate manservant to ignore conversations between their masters and members of the fairer sex."

She snorted at Billy's noble attitude to his profession. "Were you still present when their conversation came to an end?"

"Yes, m'lady. My master retired to his quarters, as he had indicated previously, and Miss Victoria departed to, I presume, search for Boxy. I was almost prepared to leave myself when Callandra delayed my progress."

"Callandra?" Laura frowned. She had not realised Callandra had ever left her rooms.

"Yes, ma'am. She asked if I could point her in the direction Miss Victoria had taken, and I did so. She thanked me and followed her companion's path. I then made my way up to the deck. Once I had a suitable bounty for this night's dinner, I came below deck again. This is the time I came upon Mr Tigh, my master and Miss Victoria. All three appeared to be partaking in a heated debate. I was only witness to this for a brief moment before Mr Tigh summoned you from your rooms."

"Thank you, Billy. Your testimony may prove to be of a great help," the Commander said.

Billy nodded and turned to leave. He paused before exiting and turned back to Lady Laura. "Please know, m'lady, that despite who I am intended to serve on this voyage, I will be forever your humble and loyal servant. If you require any knowledge of my master or his activities, you need only to ask, and I shall find some excuse to justifiably go against my position to inform you of these things."

Lady Laura rose from the chair and approached Billy. "Thank you," she said with sincerity. "I should not ask you to do anything that is immoral."

"You should not, but if you do, m'lady, I will prove to be a sinful person," Billy declared before turning to leave.

"What trickery did you utilise to bewitch that young lad to such an extent that he would lie and espy upon his master in such a manner?" the Commander asked as soon as Billy had gone out the door.

Her back stiffened at the Commander's terse words of accusation. "I did not bewitch Billy in any manner. I have only spoken to the boy on a handful of occasions. I am as baffled as you as to why I incur such loyalty from him."

The Commander merely grunted and sat down at his desk. She watched, silently fuming at his unspoken indictments, as he picked up his quill and dipped it in ink before writing across a blank page of his log.

"Billy, the Viscount, Victoria," he cited the names as he wrote.

"Your suspects?" she asked.

"Yes. The people who had knowledge of our wish to speak to Boxy. Callandra, Kara," he added their names to the list.

"Kara was in the room with me the entire time."

He raised one eyebrow at her. "You were aware Callandra left the room as you slumbered?" he asked pointedly.

She sighed, acknowledging that indeed she had not realised Callandra had been absent. "Kara has been in my service for many years. There is no way she could have carried out such a cold-blooded murder on an innocent," she insisted.

"Indeed I find it unpleasant to believe any lady could have slit the Snotty's throat. However, the doctor has informed me that the wound was not particularly deep, leading him to believe that the murderer did not need to be male, or particularly strong for that matter. It is his belief that the young boy felt he had nothing to fear from whoever approached him. To be skilful with a dagger was also not a prerequisite in this case."

Lady Laura bit down on her lip. This was probably not the best time to inform the Commander that both Kara and Callandra were adept with daggers – Kara particularly so.

The Commander dipped the quill in the well again and wrote another name. This time he did not recite it, so she moved closer to read. She gasped when she saw it was her own name he had added to the list.

"This is merely a list of the people who knew about the diary," he told her in a calm voice.

"Really? Mere moments ago you told me it was a list of suspects. You cannot believe I had anything to do with this vile act?"

His eyes remained focussed on the paper in front of him and he remained silent.

"I see you do," she accused. He still refused to speak or meet her eyes. "Your vow that we would be partners in this journey is broken after the very first obstacle?" Still no answer was forthcoming from her companion. She reached out and prised the quill from his grasp. With a flourish she scratched the name 'Adama' upon the paper. "I think I shall dine in my own quarters tonight," she said as she threw the quill back down before him. "I am suddenly feeling an odd malady coming upon me," she tossed at him before literally stomping from the room.

That evening when she heard a knock upon her door, Lady Laura moved to answer it with much more haste than any of her  
attendants. Billy stood the other side of the threshold.

"I am sorry, m'lady. Is this an inconvenient time?" Billy asked, making her realise her face must be reflecting her disappointment that her caller's identity was not the one she yearned.

"No, no, of course not, Billy. You are always welcome."

The boy grinned shyly and nodded toward the tray he balanced in his arms. "I have a gift. From myself and Mr Jaffee."

"Food?" Kara, who had shadowed her to the door, a dagger at the ready, asked.

"It is the fish I caught before the troubles of the afternoon. Mr Jaffee was kind enough to cook it for you."

"Billy, that is very thoughtful of you. I hope the Viscount will not be angered if you are donating all your catch to us," she said as Billy lowered the tray to their table that served as their room's dining area.

"No, no, there was ample to share. I had sufficient to also offer a serving to the Priestess Elosha."

"You have been spending quite some time with the Priestess, Billy," Kara mused, as she picked up a fork and helped herself to some of the pleasant smelling seafood. "Do you believe in the scriptures? Or are you merely ingratiating yourself to her in an attempt to woo her pretty attendant."

Lady Laura clearly saw Billy's face take on a ruddy hue at Kara's teasing.

She gave Kara a stern look before gesturing for everyone to be seated and fill their bowls full of the flaky white flesh. After they started appeasing their hunger, she finally asked Billy the same question as Kara only in a different, more polite, manner. "Do you believe in the scriptures, Billy?"

"No, ma'am," he admitted.

"See!" Kara said with glee. "His only interest is with Anastasia."

"She is Sagittaron," Victoria scoffed.

"Sagittarons and Capricans have been at peace now for some years, Victoria," Callandra pointed out with a sarcastic drawl.

"The Caprican Fleet, before it became the Colonial Fleet, was a superior force and the Sagittarons had no choice but to make peace. That does not infer they are prepared to assimilate into genteel society."

"I am not positive I expect them to, Victoria," Lady Laura said. "They have the right to keep their own belief system, even if it directly opposes our own."

"You think Sagittarons should be allowed to continue to amass rebel forces?" Victoria asked.

"There is still no proof that this is occurring. These are rumours that are coming out of certain factions of the Quorum. It could all be a matter of political gamesmanship."

"These rumours were gaining quite a momentum when we left Caprica. I am a firm believer that all rumours start with an element of truth."

"I am a firm believer that seditious behaviour will get us nowhere. Sagittarons were guilty of heinous crimes against the Caprican people over fifty years ago. Those responsible were imprisoned. There is now a completely new generation running their colony. We need to trust in them and their new Quorum representative to never return to these methods for gaining independence. However, if we ban their religion, their customs and so forth, they will feel as repressed as the Cylons did."

"You could give the Viscount some diplomacy lessons, Lady Laura," a deep voice came from her doorway. She swung around, eager to look upon the owner's masculine features.

"Commander…" she whispered.

"I was hoping, Lady Laura, that you may be able to join me in my quarters for a conference." The Commander took in their bowls of food. "My officers and I have already dined; so if you wish to finish off your meal, please do. I shall call on you at a later time." He turned to leave and another's voice stopped him.

"No!" Kara cried. "Please, if you will, Commander, we would be honoured if you were to sit with us as we enjoyed our feast."

Lady Laura held her breath as the Commander studied the girl who would have been his daughter-in-law if fate had not intervened.

"We have some ambrosia. Would you like me to pour you a glass?" Kara added eagerly.

The Commander's gaze left Kara to rest upon Laura. She felt herself flush under his blue-eyed appraisal. She wondered how much of their conversation he had overheard.

"If I am not interrupting," he finally said.

"Not at all. I am eager to hear your views on Colonial current affairs," Kara said.

"I am merely a sailor. I am not sure my opinions matter when it comes to politics or religion."

"I am merely an attendant. Yet my mistress has made me understand that my opinion is as important as one of a lady of the realm. She tells me that many voices can be more influential than one."

"Your mistress is a wise woman. One would think you should always heed her words."

"I do. It is rare for anyone to disagree with her logical arguments."

Lady Laura snorted. "I believe the Commander has disagreed with me on a great many occasions during our short acquaintance."

"Yes, true. Imagine how dull life would be if we did not quarrel," he murmured.

"I imagine it would be intolerably dull. And reconciling afterwards can be just as satisfying as claiming to be a victor in such disputes." She smiled at the Commander, suddenly in a world only with him as company. They conveniently forgot that their words of banter would still be heard by the other parties in the room.

"I think satisfying is an outstanding turn of phrase."

"As do I." She lowered her fork to the table. "I must say I am most satisfied after this delightful seafood feast and as such, I am now in a position to accompany you back to your quarters for the conference you spoke of, Commander." They both stood and she automatically took his arm he politely held out. "How long do you think these discussions will take?"

"There is much to discuss," he said in a husky voice that sent a shiver up her spine. "I think your attendants should not be alarmed if you have not returned for a number of hours."

"Hours?" she asked throatily.

"At least."

"I am not certain I should allow you to wander around the ship alone when there is a murderer in our midst," Kara interrupted.

Lady Laura blinked, suddenly remembering there were other occupants in the room. "I shall be safe when the Commander is accompanying me. Let us say midnight, Kara. If I have not returned by midnight, you are to sound the alarm. Do you think this shall be adequate time, Commander?"

"No," he murmured. "But it shall have to suffice this evening. Perhaps we should make our leave so that we do not waste a precious moment."

She nodded mutely and let him guide her from her room toward the serenity of his.


	11. Chapter 11

Lady Laura's fingers squeezed the Commander's arm as they started the short journey to his quarters.

"You are not just playing peasant," he mused. "You discuss politics and religion with those children as if they are your equals."

"Should I take insult that you thought I was?" she teased.

He slowed his pace to match hers. She ran her hands along the wooden railing of the deck and leant back, gazing up into the night sky. "The stars are so lovely," she whispered reverently.

"Extremely lovely," he murmured quietly in return, bending down to brush his lips along her collarbone. "We should return to my quarters before someone spies us making love in the moonlight."

"Scandalous," she agreed softly, tilting her head at such an angle to give him better access to the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. "Yet...Extremely tempting..."

"I could not contain myself the day of the fire, and embraced you in full view of many of the crew."

"I had forgotten!" She had been so rejuvenated from his touch; the ramifications of his actions had not even entered her thoughts. She gave him an apologetic look. "If it is any compensation to you and your wife, I would think that such innuendo would be rife whether we were completely innocent of the charges or not."

He pulled back and frowned. "I was not worried about _my_, or my estranged wife's I am ashamed to confess, reputation," he said passionately. "It is _your_ good character that I am eager to keep above disgrace."

She reached up and cupped his cheek, moved by the sincerity she saw in his eyes.

"Thank you." Ignoring his earlier warnings, and the topic of their present conversation, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. For a long moment, they kissed with wild abandon. "I would not be ashamed of whisperings that I am sharing my bed with you," she avowed when they eventually parted, their lips swollen and sated.

He smiled and once again took her arm to lead her to the sanctuary of his quarters.

"This Kara, your attendant, is she—" he broke off with a frown. "She seems—" He hesitated again, still uncertain how to elucidate his thoughts. "_Interested_ in my views of the world," he finished, finally settling upon that turn of phrase.

"You think I have a rival for your affections?" she teased, pushing his uniform's coat off to impatiently squeeze and massage his strong shoulders.

"Very amusing, madam," he responded in a dry tone. "I do expect there must be some other expectation in her enquiries."

Laura ran her hands along the muscles of his arms that she had exposed. "I do not know. I can quite appreciate a woman lusting over this," she kissed his chest, "and this," she added, dropping to her knees and nuzzling the material of his britches, which moved without the aid of his hands, causing her to let out a snort of laughter.

He gripped her upper arms and drew her up until they were face to face once more.

"I believe you to be under my spell if you imagine this," he said gruffly.

However, not only did she see merriment in his eyes as he muttered the words, but she also perceived a level of pride that she would say such things.

He reached out and began to slowly remove her dress.

"Kara has been in my care since she was young."

She attempted to keep her mind focussed on their conversation as his hands lingered on her skin more than once whilst tending to their task.

"Her father was a member of King Richard the First's court. They were great friends. His betrothed, Kara's mother, was a particular favourite with the Queen. She was a lady-in-waiting before she became Mistress Thrace."

He frowned. "Yet, their daughter is your attendant. Why was she not raised a genteel woman?"

"Her father disgraced himself with other women repeatedly."

The Commander breathed in deeply. "I understand some would not find honour in such a practice, ma'am. But it is not so unusual for someone within those ranks I would think." He shook his head in puzzlement. "I still do not understand why the King would declass their family for this sin. He would most likely need to denounce his entire Court and his own family if such rules were to be applied-ourselves included."

"It was more Kara's mother's behaviour that caused the family's downfall. She found it difficult to adjust to her husband's wandering ways."

"She took her own lovers? And the king found them unsuitable?"

"No, she had another, much crueller, method of expressing her frustrations. She took to the child in any manner available: her own hands, her horse's whip, cooking utensils. At other times, she kept Kara locked in a wooden chest for many hours at a time." Laura shuddered, recalling the many wicked tales she had heard from Queen Alexandra.

"The child was removed from the household?"

"Yes. The queen intervened when a few incidents became openly embarrassing for the royal family. The child was set to be institutionalised. The whole thing was turned around so the king and queen's favourites were not the guilty parties. Mistress Thrace's name would not be muddied. Kara would be classed as a lunatic. "

They lay down upon his bed chamber, both now completely unclothed. He wrapped his arms around her, each part of their bodies seemingly touching.

"But you took the child in?"

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, too busy enjoying the hard feel of his body against her softness to speak or concentrate.

"She came to me in a most hysterical state," she said once her wits returned. "She was wild. Like an animal from the forest. She hit everyone and everything that came within a few paces of her. My elderly housekeeper and I received quite a few bruises and bites before we managed to tame her. She was in her eleventh year at the time. She had no knowledge of any manners or how to act in social situations, let alone any basic reading or writing skills."

She felt tears well in her eyes when she remembered the hours she spent to get Kara to trust that she would not harm her.

"Eventually, we broke through the defences she had naturally raised for self-preservation."

"You are amazing," he said.

"Me? Kara is the amazing one. To overcome such adversity. She was denounced by both her family and the royal family. Records were altered. She does now not exist to those in society. Once she was cured from the mistreatment mentally, my only alternative, or so it seemed at the time, was to appoint her as a servant in my household. I enquired discreetly as regards to formally nominating her as my daughter. My marital status prevented such an arrangement. And it never arose as an issue until two years ago or so."

Laura was distracted as his hand began to touch between her legs. She opened herself to him invitingly.

"Kara started becoming interested in men?" he guessed.

"Yes," she managed to say.

"Kara's tale is one of extreme misery, that is true. However, I still find no reasoning in your narrative to explain her curiosity in an old man of the sea."

She writhed beneath his touch. She was perturbed that they could still converse whilst making love in such a way. Yet conversely, she was delighted they could act in such a manner in each other's company after such short acquaintance.

"I do believe you should pose that question to Kara," she said in a strangled voice. Her back arched and a flush spread across her chest. She licked her lips, tasting the salty perspiration that gathered on her upper lip.

"You know the answer, but choose to conceal it?"

"Yes," she moaned the word, her head flicking from side to side on his feather pillow.

"I do not wish to argue with you again so soon. But secrecy will cause harsh words to be uttered."

"Yes!" she nearly screamed the word on this occasion as he discovered a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. "It is not my secret. It is Kara's." She rattled off the details of her predicament, hoping to return quickly to concentrating solely on his fingers and their pleasures. "I gave an oath to Kara that I would not utter its particulars until she was prepared to share with you. You have to believe me, she and I would never set out to cause you harm with this information. She holds you in great esteem. And I—" she broke off as he removed his fingers and replaced it with a part of him that she presumed the gods had designed especially for this extremely pleasing pursuit.

His face came down close to hers. "You hold me in great esteem?" His words breathed across her face as he spoke.

"Yes," she whispered.

"And I can not, and do not want to, cease holding you in esteem. You are, and will forever be, my beauty, my lady, my love."

She parted her lips, desiring to capture his endearments in the same manner as she was now holding him captive between her legs.

"Yes." She heard herself lengthen the short word to a ridiculous degree. "Yes," she repeated as she lifted herself off the mattress to meet his thrusts. _"Yes."_ She became completely ignorant to any further musings he would have on the subject of Kara.

Her body shook as if it had caught a fever. Her chest and neck burned hot. Her gasps of pleasure were captured by his mouth as it crashed down upon hers, his tongue winding its way to meet with hers. He kept moving inside her until she shared her ailments with this passionate man and he too started to tremble above her.

He fell down upon her chest with a heavy sigh of contentment, then, mere moments later, raised himself up with a mumbled apology.

"You do not need to apologise. Instead we need to pray."

"Pray?" he asked, chuckling. "We should thank the Gods you think?"

She grinned up at him mischievously.

"And your Tauron tutors, my good Commander. Let us not forget to thank them."


	12. Chapter 12

Under any other circumstances, William Adama would have classified today's weather as pleasing to his senses. The sun's rays were shining down, unhindered by even a single cloud. There were no gusts of wind burning across his already worn and crumbling from being exposed to the elements skin. The sea was so serene he would be willing to reassure himself that not even the Viscount could be suffering from any malady due to the effects of _Galactica_'s rocking motion today.

On any other day, the calmness of the weather would not be something which would cause him to anguish. It had become a problem today as it was now four days past the day of the fire. The fire which had completely destroyed his ship's food and water supplies.

They needed to discover land - the sooner, the better.

"Not a breath of wind," a low feminine voice said behind him.

He turned and greeted Lady Laura with a small smile and a gentle squeeze of her arm.

"We cannot expect your crew to continue rowing without food or water for much longer," she said, looking up at the sails that lay slack and useless.

Mr Karl had escorted Lady Laura below the decks to the rowers several times this week. His heart swelled with pride at her ability to mingle amongst all classes of men with such apparent ease.

Whilst they dined at night, she asked him many questions about the conditions of the crew and what steps he took to ensure they would not perish under his command. His impressive history in this area had pleased her immensely.

He sighed now, knowing she was correct; they did, indeed, need their fortunes to change.

"How many more days of this can we endure?" she asked.

"Two, three at the most," he replied.

"And if Mr Felix's calculations are incorrect? And we are headed in the wrong direction?"

"Doctor Baltar agreed with the plot."

She snorted.

"Yes, I know," he said to her unspoken scepticism. "But I can see for us no alternative. Caprica is much too far from our reach. Our only option lies with this elusive Kobol Island."

Any further conversation was cut off by a high-pitched cracking of metal upon metal.

They both looked down to the deck and were both visibly taken aback by the sight that greeted them.

Mr Tigh and Kara were engaged in a duel; their weapons of choice being swords.

"Are they using a blunted tip?" Laura asked with an anxious frown.

He watched as his first mate thrust his thin sword towards the girl and created a large tear in the skirt of her dress.

"No, it would appear not," he drawled.

The crew abandoned their posts and gathered on the edges of the ship, cheering on their preferred combatant.

"We should stop this!" Laura cried.

His gaze settled on the faces of the audience, then up at the sagging sails again.

"No," he rumbled. "They need this. Mr Tigh is well aware of our circumstances and I would presume that is why he is giving them a moment to escape their worries and frustrations of our situation. I am sure he has his wits about him and will take care not to let your young female attendant come into any great harm."

He decided to withhold the fact that his friend had been suffering from tremors and night sweats since the alcohol on board had run out.

Lady Laura turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "Who said it was Kara I was concerned about?"

His grin spread gradually across his face. "You think that mere slip of a girl can defeat my first mate?"

"I do indeed."

He returned his attention to where the battle raged. Kara was retreating but he must admit her sword was flicking through the air with great defensive precision. She was, by no means, an amateur.

He looked back over at his new lover. She gave him a secret smile, infused with a superior attitude. His heart quickened at the way she tilted her chin defiantly.

He longed to take her in his arms and ravish her until her expression was much more subservient. Yet, he was wildly attracted to her when she was, rightfully so, full of pride.

"Would you like to make a wager?" he found himself asking.

Her eyes sparkled with the thought. "What will be the prize?" she asked.

"I am sure we should be able to agree on something."

She laughed and brushed her fingers across the back of his hand. "It would seem whoever loses will still become the victor," she noted huskily.

He chuckled and a cheer went up around the ship.

Mr Tigh had cornered Kara, but she executed an acrobatic flip up onto the deck railing, skipped along it for a few feet, before leaping down behind Mr Tigh, ready to continue with their duel.

"She is good," he commented.

"And she is young. Her youth may negate any superior strength Mr Tigh may possess."

He hummed. "Youth and strength are beneficial, but the vital ingredient to winning any battle is strategic thinking."

She leaned closer so her hip was almost caressing his. "Knowing your opponent's weaknesses would always help, I imagine."

He merely nodded and seemingly went back to watching the spectacle on the deck below them. He felt the exact moment Lady Laura relaxed beside him. Gone was the suggestive, teasing mistress, and in her place was the trusting, comfortable in his presence, lady.

Now, he just needed to ensure the crowd was completely captivated by his first mate and her attendant...

He reached out and seized her, bending her over backwards at the waist. He only had time to register her wide eyes when he dipped his head and covered her mouth with his. His tongue instantly forced its way into the moist cavern, seeking to mate with hers. She never hesitated in allowing it that right. Her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing him closer.

He lost himself in her heady appeal, the sensations of her kiss almost too much to bear. After too short of a moment, good sense dictated, and he reluctantly lifted her back to her feet, releasing her from his hold.

"Timing, my lady," he puffed, "is another excellent capability to have when plotting tactical manoeuvres against the enemy."

Still breathless, Lady Laura peered over the railing to the crowd gathered below. Indeed, the Commander had selected his moment to strike with perfection; everyone's attention was seemingly riveted on the happenings of the sword fight - all except for one.

"The enemy?" she whispered, gazing down at the one person who was not watching the fight and, from their expression, had clearly seen her and the Commander in an embrace.

She cleared her throat. "This is not safe," she warned. "We are taking too many chances."

Her lover had fallen silent; as had the crowd, she realised.

Kara was frozen in the lunging position, her sword held out towards Mr Tigh.

Mr Tigh was standing relaxed, seemingly ceding the battle. The arm holding his sword hung slack beside his body, his mouth gaped open, and his wide eyes stared up at the Commander in shock.

Her heart instantly hammered, beating anxiety through her body along with her blood. Could Mr Tigh and Kara's duel, a fight to simply raise morale, have actually ended with one of them being seriously maimed?

But no, from this angle, neither appeared to be in a delicate state.

Kara was now rocking from foot to foot looking puzzled, her eyes darting from her opponent up to the Commander and back again.

Mr Tigh was shaking his head in bewilderment; but still she could see no evidence of injury.

The crowd were attuned to the atmosphere. Their enthusiasm had dropped to an occasional hushed murmuring through their ranks.

"Commander?"

She swung around to face him. Gone was the flirtatious lover from a few minutes beforehand. His jaw was clenched. His lips were curled back, revealing a grimace. His eyes were glassy. He was ready to weep?

"Commander?" she whispered again, confused at this sudden change of mood on the entire ship.

She frowned back down to the deck.

"Commander, why has Mr Tigh suddenly stopped the fight?" she asked, automatically lowering her tone and adding a hint of urgency. She took a step towards him when no reply was forthcoming.

Indeed, he stepped back, away from her.

"Commander, please..."

"Mr Tigh has stopped the fight because he saw your attendant perform with her sword in such a manner which is incredibly rare. In fact, he has only ever witnessed the rapier fashioned in this particular way by three people before this day."

She was still confused as to why a piece of swordsmanship would make his mannerisms alter in such a way. "I do not understand. Surely all swordsman are taught similar moves."

"No. Mr Tigh has never perfected the move, because I have never told him its secret. Only my sons, Leland and Zachary, were privy to such knowledge."

Below them, Mr Tigh had come to his wits and was shaking hands with Kara. The crowd was gathering to congratulate both for providing such sporting fare for the crew.

Beside her though, the Commander still stood rigid.

"I do not-"

"She was the one." He turned abruptly to face her, his tone and expression accusatory.

"The one?"

"You said Kara had met a man and needed an identity other than that of an attendant's before she could be wed."

"Yes," she said quietly.

He bowed his head. "Zachary wrote to me about a girl he had fallen in love with. He told me I would approve of her, despite the hardships she had faced in her life."

"Yes," she repeated.

"She was the one, was she not?"

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Yes."

"That is the reason for her curiosity in my opinions since we set sail."

"Yes."

He turned his gaze back directly onto her. "His letter telling me of his love for her was the last letter I ever received from him. You did not think I should have known this earlier? I should have a chance to speak to my son's intended regarding his state of mind before he died."

"Yes," she rasped. "I'm sorry." She placed her hand on his arm. "Please, we had no idea how you would view this news."

"He spoke about the woman who took her in. She was a woman of considerable influence, he told me."

She snatched back her hand and wrapped her arms within the folds of her dress. "I am the Queen's cousin. You know this."

He looked away, to stare out over the water. "It was not the Queen he was speaking of in his letter. It was the Queen's husband, no less. This woman would be able to help his betrothed because she shared the bed chamber of King Richard."

Her nails dug into her palms. "Yes," she admitted.

Her entire side of their conversation felt as though it only consisted of that one word, and now the implications of her agreeing to her sins echoed through her making her tremble. It was one thing for him to know she had bedded other men. It was quite another to learn that one of those men was his king; a monarch married to one of her kin, no less.

She yearned to merely collapse into his arms and beg of him to forgive her for her wicked past once more. Nevertheless, she found pride within and forced herself to portray a calm countenance as she moved towards the stairs which led to the lower deck.

"Lady Laura." His voice held such authority, she tensed and paused immediately.

What emotions would his expression convey when she turned by his command?

She took a deep breath to steady herself.

A cry rang out around the ship before she could move. It was a cry they had all been waiting for, and she gripped the deck railing with relief when she heard it.

"Land ahoy!"

_E/N Yes, this is all I have to post at the moment! I did warn you it was unfinished, and I apologise, and hopefully I will get time to write some new chapters soon. I do have two 'companion' pieces to post. _


	13. Penance

**This was written in response to a drabble challenge of 'another chapter'. This fits into the universe between chapter 11 and 12 somewhere obviously. :)**

**Title: Penance**

A drum roll again stilled the sombre crowd gathered on the deck.

"Eight!" Mr Tigh shouted.

Mr James cried out in pain as another lash split and welted the pale skin of his back.

The Commander stood alone, shoulders squared, on the upper deck. His eyes never wavered from where the young member of his crew was bound by the wrists and ankles. Unlike the others on board, the Commander never flinched with each blow.

The Priestess Elosha prayed aloud until the sound of the drum once more silenced her.

"Nine!"

Lady Laura watched her new lover and ally as he bore witness to the boy's punishment. Perhaps, she thought, no one else observed the way his fingers tightly gripped the wooden railing in front of him.

Somewhere behind her Doctor Baltar muttered 'barbaric'. She bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood. Barbaric would be if the Commander administered random floggings to ensure subservience. Mr James had been seized pilfering rations from the galley. Men were known to be hanged for a lesser crime on shore.

Until the drum pounded, she added her voice to Elosha's, praying to the Gods to end their desperate circumstances with much haste.

"Ten!"

She left her place and climbed the steps to the bridge. The Commander had turned his back on the slowly dissipating crowd and was staring out at the wash trailing behind the ship.

She placed her hand over his. "You did what we had to do."

"We?"

"Every decision shared, remember? Never again shall we suffer alone."

She exhaled audibly, her stomach rolling, not from the ship, but from the realisation that her words were true. She would face every new pain with this man at her side.

His only reply was to twist his fingers and squeeze hers.


End file.
